An Angel's Love
by skyavis
Summary: She was contented with her life despite her illness UNTIL HE CAME. He was never serious in life UNTIL SHE CAME. Find out how Shisui and Sakura's love stand the test of time and fate. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. **

**AN ANGEL'S LOVE**

She was contented with what she has despite her illness UNTIL HE CAME. She has a loving parents, amazing and supportive friends, and a decent light job to keep her as normal as possible.

Sakura Haruno, when she was still in high school, was diagnosed to have brain cancer. At first, of course, she was heavily devastated. All her dreams crashed. But later on, she has accepted that, no amount of treatment or therapy can cure her and that no matter how much she cries and curses, these will not cure her. It took her a while to realize but to her, it was better to accept things as early as they are and to fully live her life as much as possible. Unlike most of the people diagnosed with such illness, she has fully embraced and accepted the idea that unfortunately, she was not blessed with the gift of time. Her living days are numbered and any time, the life that has been given to her can be over with just one fatal attack.

Being rich and an only child, of course, her parents has exhausted all the resources and means to have her treated. They have sought the best doctors they can find in US, Japan, and Europe. At first the operation was successful. The tumor detected was removed but four years later, it recurred. Such case is neither isolated nor shocking. She has tried radiotherapy and chemotherapy, but they were hell. She gave both a shot but sad to say, it was a lost cause. It was declared that the tumor was fast growing and multiplying. Her team of doctors and neurosurgeons who have examined her case have assessed that she can no longer have another operation because it is impossible to remove all the tumors. The only option she has is to undergo chemotherapy and radiotherapy and to faithfully continue her maintenance of medicines, steroid shots, and etc.

To Sakura, those were no longer an option, much to her parents and closest friends' dismay. She doesn't want to continue undergoing therapy but she is willing to continue her maintenance in medicines and shots.

She still remembers the day she drew the line between determination and desperation.

"_**Mom, I don't want to undergo those therapies anymore. Why can't we just accept that there is no cure for this?"**_Sakura told her mother.

"_**Sakura, honey, please don't be like that. We're not giving up on you so please do not give up on yourself easily. We know it's not easy but please, we love you so much. Seeing you that way kills us." **_Her mother cried.

"_**Mom, I'm so tired of fighting this already. Let's not waste our time and money anymore. I'm tired of having false hope that I can be better. If there's something I want to do while I still breathe, it's that I want to live my life to the fullest and as normal as possible. So please, just give me this one." **_She pleaded her parents.

Her parents nodded reluctantly. They remembered the doctor's advice that it's better to have it her way. Sakura is not allowed to get frustrated, to feel pressured, or to feel too much emotion. It may trigger an attack.

Ever since that day, Sakura has tried to live as if nothing's wrong. She finished her college and she gladly works. Her family is into real estate business and she works at the Support and Social Services division. Her parents wouldn't allow her to work in a division where she would feel so much stress. In the Support and Social Services division, all she has to do is to take care of the foundation and charity that has been established supported by their company.

Being the generous lady she is, she has no problem sharing her blessings with the less fortunate ones. She genuinely loves her work and despite this not being her dream job, she open heartedly accept it.

For Sakura, as she reflects everything from past to present, she thought she has everything figured out. Live her life as much as she can, not fearing death. However, all this changed when he came into her life.

When she thought she was ready to die, he gave her all the reasons to live. When she thought her life was not worth fighting for anymore, he became her beacon of hope and strength.

_**UCHIHA MANSION – Present time**_

A twenty-three year old deathly pale Sakura was lying down on her bed. She was in deep sleep after taking her medicines and various shots. Her breathing was heavy that an oxygen mask was attached to her. The couple's room doesn't look like a typical room at all because of the various hospital equipment residing in their room. Beside their bed stood an oxygen tank, monitor, pills, injection, capsules, and tubes which are all prepared and ready just in case she has an attack. She actually refuses to get confined in the hospital saying that it actually just makes her feel very weak and vulnerable.

Her husband was sitting beside her watching her intently; not blinking, not wanting to remove his gaze on her. He looks at her longingly wishing it was him who was suffering the pain, not her. Tears fall from his onyx eyes as he lovingly held his wife's fragile hand.

A knock came and he tilted his head to check who came in.

Another look of despair came into his view as he looks into Sakura's mother. **"Shisui, son, I brought some food. You haven't eaten nor rest since her attack."** Haruno Mebuki placed the tray on the table near the bed.

"**Thank you, Mother. Sorry to burden you at all but somehow I don't feel like eating seeing her like this. How I wish I'm the one suffering and in pain rather than her." **

She gave him a small smile as she stares at him. Noticing that Mebuki's eyes have not left him, he shot a questioning look at her.

Understanding the meaning of his stare, Mebuki explained**, "I'm just thankful that you're with my daughter. It's been so hard for her, for us, but when you came into her life; it's like she has found another reason to fight and live. Even if you have a hundred reasons to leave her, you chose to stay with her and you hold on to her as if she is your life."**

"**She IS my life…my everything." **

Realizing that Shisui wanted to be alone with his wife, Mebuki gently placed her hand on Shisui's shoulder and said, **"Thank you so much, son…For everything…and please eat. Sakura will not wanting you getting sick because of her. Just give me a call in case anything happens." **

Shisui nodded and grabbed an apple from the tray and rested once again beside Sakura. To Shisui, it felt like an eternity has passed since Sakura has woken up. Closing his eyes, he was silently praying and pleading to every divine being for Sakura to make it through.

No matter how tired he was, sleep won't come through him. His physical being is so tired but his mind won't shut off and sleep. He strokes her cheeks and kissed her forehead. Staring at his wife's face as if he's memorizing every single detail, his mind wandered remembering how they first met… he gave a small smile as he reminisces how his tenshi came into his life…

To be continued…

A/N: It sucks that there are very few stories with ShiSaku pairing so here's a treat to all the fans. This story will just be 3-4 chapters the most. I've learned my lesson never to write long and multi-chaptered ones as this situation makes me more prone to having writer's block.

I'm sure my Shisui-chan (lol) will never appreciate having another unfinished story. :P

So there, please READ & REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_**8-9 MONTHS AGO**_

"**Good morning, Sir. I would like remind you that your presence is required in the director's meeting today at 10 in the morning."** A middle-age woman stood in front of her young boss who looks very grumpy.

"**Seriously? Why the hell do I have to join that?! They will just discuss some charity works blah blah,.."** grumbled the handsome man. That young man is none other Uchiha Shisui. To say that Shisui is handsome is an understatement. With his jet black hair, deep onyx eyes, elaborated long eye lashes that even women would envy, pale flawless skin to boot, and an award winning smile, he is a walking Adonis. On top of that, he carries the surname that spells rich, powerful, and famous into one.

"**Because Sir, your parents, Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-sama required you. Even your cousins, Itachi-sama and Sasuke-sama will be there. They said that it is mandatory for all the heirs."** His Secretary, Ueno Kimiko, explained patiently to his young master.

At the mention of Itachi's name, Shisui raised his eye brow. **"Yes, Sir. Both Itachi-sama and Sasuke-sama are forced to join as well."**

Somehow, this appeased the mood of Shisui**. "Fine, fine. If I will suffer in the BOD's meeting, might as well be with my favorite cousins to join me in my despair. You may go."**

As soon as his secretary left his office, he checked the time and saw that it's already 9:58 am.

"**Jeez, I just finished the freaking meeting with the advertising department now I have another meeting."**

Seeing that it's only minutes before the meeting, his stood and went to the Executive conference room located at the top-most floor, near the Office of the President and CEO.

When he arrived in the conference room, almost all the directors are there, even Itachi and Sasuke. He bowed his head as a sign of respect to his superiors and seated near his favorite cousins.

"**Now that everyone's here, let us discuss the agenda for today."** Everyone kept quiet and listened as the President and CEO of the Uchiha Group of Companies led the meeting.

"**Today, we shall discuss the role and improvement of Corporate Social Responsibility."** Everyone listened intently albeit questioningly on the matter on hand.

"**The Government of Konoha will be awarding the Top 10 Outstanding Companies during the Year End Congress to be attended by elites of the elite."**

A senior director spoke, Director Tekka, **"Mr. President, I don't see how this troubles us. Ever since the founding of Uchiha Group of Companies, we have always been awarded as an outstanding company."**

"**They have revised the criteria this year. Not only will they consider the economic contribution and financial standing and capacity of the company, but also the awareness and execution of corporate social responsibility. 50% - economic standing; 50% - active and promotion of CSR." **Uchiha Fugaku further stated.

"**That's preposterous! They want companies to waste money on charity or what not when we can spend it on better projects!"** exclaimed the very angry Director Uchiha Yakumi.

Angry whispers on more than half of the directors can be heard annoying the Uchiha patriarch. Sensing the high level tension, Shisui's father, Uchiha Kagami stood. **"Silence everyone."** Everyone stopped talking and whispering. If there is one man who these others Uchiha fear, it is Uchiha Kagami. Not only he is the right hand of Uchiha Fugaku, but they are actually brothers in arm in everything.

"**Silence. The idea is actually not as preposterous as it may seem. The bottom line, our Prime Minister Namikaze Minato is highlighting the role of business community in nation building. Government alone cannot solve the problems of poverty, hunger, unemployment, and etc. This propaganda of the government will increase awareness on the role of every citizen in solving worldly problems. I think this would benefit us in the end. By exposing to reality our employees, this would instill social values and discipline into them."** Everyone remained silent and nodded in agreement except for UchihaYakumi and Tekka. Both the stern Uchiha still thinks that this idea is ridiculous.

"**Uchiha Shisui, Itachi, and Sasuke, I want the three of you to take over this project. Failure is not an option."**Fugaku ordered. **"I want an update by the next board meeting. Make sure that we'll get the top spot this year."**

Uchiha Yakumi sneered, **"Tsk. Don't you think it's quite contradicting to put Shisui in this project. We are trying to project a good image and yet you are putting an Uchiha who's widely known for rave parties, womanizing, and scandalous behavior." "Uchiha Shisui is not exactly the ideal role model here."**UchihaTekka added.

Shisui and his parents glared at the rude Uchiha. Despite not being the perfect guy he is, Mikoto and Fugaku love their favorite nephew. Even Itachi and Sasuke didn't like how the two senior Uchiha talked about Shisui.

Defending her favorite nephew, Uchiha Mikoto sternly said, **"Contrary to your belief, I believe Shisui is the best project head here. His social skills will be best put into use. Let's face it, the Uchihas are known for the cold and quiet demeanor. Aside from the females in the Uchiha clan, Shisui and Obito are the only Uchihas who have a passing social skills. So the decision is final. Shisui will lead this project and I won't take any more violent and rude reactions!"**

Shisui was shocked. He did not expect his Aunt Mikoto to defend him explicitly. Sure he knows he loves him like a son too but he didn't expect his aunt to broadcast it. And for that, he is very thankful. Shisui gave a small smile to his auntie. Kagami and his wife, Megumi also gave an appreciative look to Mikoto. Itachi and Sasuke smirked. In all honesty, Itachi and Sasuke never like those 2 directors.

Shisui then stood up and confidently said, **"Thank you for the vote of trust and confidence. My team and I will see to it that we will get the top award." **

If there is one thing that describes an Uchiha, it is that what Uchiha wants, Uchiha gets. Fugaku smirked at his nephew's confidence and resolve. _I'm sure he will not fail our clan_. Fugaku thought.

By the end of the meeting, Shisui and his team already began brain storming for the project. In his team are: Itachi, Sasuke, Obito, Izuna, and Hikaku.

"**So any ideas?" **Shisui asked.

Izuna suggested, **"Why not a feeding program? We can select a rural area then we start right over."**

Hikaku gave his suggestion also, **"Why not a construction project? Like build more schools, hospitals, or whatever..."**

"**Plausible but let's be different." **Itachi muttered. Sasuke nodded. **"The Hyuuga's are doing the feeding program. I heard it from Naruto who accidentally slipped this detail. He said Hyuuga Hinata is personally overseeing the project and doing a door-to-door visit to the orphanages around the town and hospitals."**

"**Damn. They got ahead of us!"**Izunasighed.

"**No worries. We will be different. It's the difference that will mark our project."**Shisui said.

Sasuke then suddenly mentioned, **"What about fund a research project? Then choose an organization to render our support?"**

All eyes are on Sasuke. Clearly, they want him to expound his idea. **"Well, I have a friend who is supporting an organization who takes care of cancer patients. Treating cancer patients is very costly. They will need all the help they can get. And besides, from what I know, almost all top corporations want to work solo over their chosen organization. To simply put, working with another corporation would appear that we are closing the gap and competition over other corporations for the sake of nation building.**

"**Good concept, Sasuke." **Shisui said. **"Who's that friend of yours? Can you set an appointment?" **

"**Yes, I can. Her name is Haruno Sakura. The heiress of the Haruno Corporation. They're into real estate business." **

"**Haruno Corporation? Heiress? How come I never saw her on parties or events?" **Shisui asked.

"**That's because she studied in the States. She studied here in Japan from Kinder to Grade 7. She suddenly she transferred to US when she was Grade 8 'til college. She just got back actually. She's my girlfriend's best friend. My classmate back then actually. She is a good friend of mine."**

"**I see. Schedule a meeting with her if you can as soon as you can."**Sasuke nodded as he and the others stood up knowing that the meeting's over.

"**I will."**

Before Sasuke gets out of his office, Shisui grinned, **"And oh Sasuke, if she's pretty as her name, can I date her?"**

Sasuke stopped immediately causing his elder brother and elder cousins to look at him. He faced Shisui and with the coldest glare he could give, **"No. Don't ever think about it."**

Shisui raised his eye brow. Sensing his cousin is deadly serious**, "Okay fine. I won't. No need to bitch me about it." **

All left his office. Checking the time he saw that it's almost lunch time already. He called Itachi to meet him at his parking space and they drove to his favorite restaurant, The Elixir. The Elixir is located at the south of the Konoha along with the top bars and restaurants. It is actually a seven star restaurant serving all kinds of dishes. The cuisine ranges from Italian, American, Japanese, Korean, Thai, Chinese, and all other kinds of cuisine. It is where mostly businessmen hold their meetings as not so many people can afford this.

Upon their entrance, a lady assisted them and ushered them to their seats. Itachi and Shisui are frequent customers here so the waitress already knows that their favorite seat is at the corner of the restaurant where not so many people can see them.

Walking to their seats, Shisui suddenly saw his younger cousin, Sasuke, talking to two women. One girl with a long blonde hair and the other with pink hair._Wait Pink? Who the hell would have a pink hair? _Shisui thought.

He identified the girl with blonde hair as Yamanaka Ino, Sasuke's longtime girlfriend. Heiress of the Yamanaka Corporation specializing in fashion industry. The girl is a famous for her top designs that would put Vera Wang, Alexander McQueen, and Monique Lhuillier to shame. If he remembers correctly, the girl is rumored to be the designer for the impending nuptials of Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the Hyuuga Corporations and Uzumaki Naruto, the son of the Prime Minister.

Shifting his attention to the girl with pink hair, if he remembers correctly, he would like to assume that this girl is Sasuke's girlfriend's best friend. HARUNO SAKURA. _What a fitting name for her. girl with pink hair._ He haven't seen her face as from his view, it's the ladies' back that he can see.

Curious, he suddenly motioned Itachi to his brother's position and walked their ways toward the 3 young ones. While coming near them, he could see that the girl is very petite looking and noticeable is her very pale skin. She's wearing a pale pink dress that probably reaches to her knees with a white cardigan on top. When they were already near, Sasuke noticed them and stood up.

"**I didn't know you're having lunch here." **Sasuke said.

"**We didn't know you're having lunch here either." **Shisui grinned.

"**Won't you introduce us to your lovely companions?"**

"**Hn." **Sasuke glared.

"**Shisui, this is Haruno Sakura, my friend. And Ino, you know her already; she's my girlfriend." **

When Shisui looked at the Sakura, the first thing he noticed is her sparkling jade green eyes. Her eyes speak of emotions. If there is one word that Shisui would associate this girl, it's gonna be PURITY. She looks like a fragile angel sent down by heaven. Pale pink hair, skin as white as snow, thin pink lips, small nose, and eyes that scream innocence. To say that he was breathless is an understatement.

Ino was the first one to greet them**. "Nice to see you again, Itachi-san and Shisui-san." **She smiled at them graciously. **"Would you like to join us? Actually Sasuke was telling us about the Uchiha's program."**

"**Thank you, Ino. By the way, pleased to meet you Sakura." **Shisui smiled. Being the gentleman he is, he offered a handshake and the Sakura took it. Itachi smirked.

"**Nice to meet you too, Shisui-san. Itachi-san, long time no see."** Sakura smiled at the both men.

"**Welcome back, Sakura and hello too, Ino ." **Itachi nodded at her.

Knowing that the two won't leave, Sasuke sighed and offered them to join them in their table.

"**Good thing you're here. I was actually discussing with Sakura our plan. This would save us one meeting."**

"**Please have a seat." **Sakura offered the seat beside her. They were seating on a round glass table. Itachi took the seat beside Sasuke while Shisui took the seat beside Sakura. While waiting for their food, they discussed the Uchiha CSR program.

"**Sasuke told me that you're company is supporting an organization that takes care of cancer patients?" **Shisui inquired.

Sakura nodded. **"Yes, actually my family has established it to support cancer patients. As you know, 3 out of 10 citizens get cancer. It varies from brain cancer, lung cancer, breast cancer, and etc. Not everyone can afford the treatment so our goal is to make sure every cancer patient can get treatment."**

Shisui then nodded**, "I see. If you will allow, our company would like to be in partnership with you to fulfill this project. We can actually finance the research in finding ways to cure cancer."**

"**Actually, it's not just about financing the research and laboratory experiments, it's also about making the cancer patients feel that there are people around them who care for them. We are aware that most of the cancer types are incurable so we want all those cancer patients feel that they are not alone and that enjoy their life while they still can."**

"**Make them feel that they are not a burden to us. In short, let them feel that despite the sickness, they can still be a blessing to others." **She further explained. Itachi and Shisui looked at her with contemplating looks. Sasuke and Ino looked at her with a very sad look.

Observant he is, Itachi never missed how the couple reacted to Sakura's explanation. He knows that there is something more to what he meets the eye.

Among her friends, only Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata know Sakura's real condition.

"**Sakura, I have a question."**Itachi asked.

"**What is it?" **

"**I want to know why of all charitable things you could do, you chose to care for cancer patients." "Why focus on this?"**

Ino raised her eyebrows. Sasuke glared at his brother for his abrupt question. Shisui looked at Itachiquestiongly. Itachi looked at Sakura intently.

However, expecting this question, Sakura calmly answered**, "Because… my grandfather died due to cancer. So somehow, cancer patients are very close to our hearts."**

Itachi's gaze focused his gaze on Sakura, the way she said; he knows she's not lying but there is that nagging feeling that there is something more about this. Somehow, Shisui feels the same way also.

Shisui sighed and gave Sakura a very affectionate smile, **"Don't worry. We'll make sure that we would fulfill your goal. Our goals. No cancer patient would ever feel alone and I promise you, we will do our best to make every moment of the life worthwhile."**

"**Thanks."** Sakura returned with a soft smile.

"**Anyway, it's almost time for us to go. Sakura, we'll take you home."**Sasuke said. Sakura nodded obediently.

The group all stood up after paying the bill. Itachi and Shisui went their ways, while Ino, Sasuke, and Sakura went to parking space where Sasuke's car is parked.

_ITACHI & SHISUI_

"**What's up with you?"**Itachi asked his cousin.

Pretending not to understand what Itachi meant, Shisui asked, **"What? What do you mean?"**

Itachi smirked. **"Don't play dumb, cousin. You very well know what I'm talking about."**

Knowing Itachi won't let it go, **"Okay fine. I like her."**

Itachi looked into his cousin's eyes intently. **"You just don't like her."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Exactly what I said."**

"**WHAT THE HELL ITACHI! Don't play mind games with me."**

"**You're in denial."**

"**You're delusional."**

"**Shut it, little cousin." **

"**Anyway, I'll hang at your home tonight."**Shisui grinned. He intends to annoy his cousins.

"**Hn."**

Pulling over, they reached the Uchiha district. The Uchiha district is located at the southern part of Konoha. The Entrance of the district is marked by a silver arc with a huge Uchiha ensemble on top of it. The walls protecting the whole district are made up of gray bricks with Uchiha emblem carved. The street is not made of usual cement but made of cobblestone. All in all, the Uchiha district is historically and elegantly classic in design. Unlike the typical mansion, the exterior of the houses of the Uchihas resembles like a majestic temple. The interior; however, is modernized.

Shisui's mansion is located near Itachi's mansion, just two blocks dropped Itachi at his home and will just come back after he changed into less formal clothing.

As soon as arrives home, Shisui went to his room to change. Disregarding his elegant black tuxedo, he took a quick shower and get dressed quickly. He chose to wear an Aramni khaki pants and his red Burberry polo shirt. For his shoes, he chose to wear his dark brown Louis Vuitton loafers. Contented with his casual look, he drove to Itachi'smansion.

When he arrived at the mansion, he found that his cousins are there already – Obito, Sasuke, and Itachi.

Obito grinned at him. If there's one person who could rival Shisui's mischievousness and playfulness, it is Obito. Obito is 8 years older than him. Married to Rin and they have 2 kids already.

"**Hello there, younger cousin."**Obito smiled wickedly.

Sasuke scowled at him. Itachi looked at him amusingly.

"**What the fuck is wrong with you guys?"**Shisui never liked it when he feels like everybody knows something except him.

"**Looking great cousin. It seems that you have a date tonight."**Obito teased.

"**Shut up. I don't have date."**

"**OOOOOHHHH! The world must be coming to end then!" "So tell me, who whipped your ass? I must meet her!" **

Shisui looked at them incredulously**. "Seriously?!"**

"**Now boy, pray tell, who is the lucky girl?" **

"**What are you talking about?!"**Shisui glared.

"**Seriously cousin, for a fucking genius. You are incredibly stupid."**Obito poked his cousin much to his annoyance.

"**Care to elaborate that." **

"**Cousin, you are not normally loitering here at this time of the night. The normal Shisui would be at a party picking up hot ladies on a FRIDAY night. So pray tell, what in the world happened to make UchihaShisuibe a home buddy then?!" **

Shisui looked at them as if lost in thought. However, his notice that Sasuke never left his glare on him. In fact, ever since he met his friend, Sasuke has been glaring at him all the time. If looks could kill, he's definitely dead and it the pits of hell by now.

Itachi noticed Shisui's annoyance with his younger brother**. "Sasuke, stop glaring at him. He has not done anything."**

"**YET."**Sasuke stated coldly.

"**ALL RIGHT PEOPLE I'M HERE. NOW TELL ME DAMN IT WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT?"**Shisui glared at his cousins.

Sensing Shisui's SERIOUS annoyance, Itachi, Obito, and Sasuke all turned into serious mode.

"**Sakura."**Sasuke said.

Shisui frowned. **"What about Sakura?"**

"**Do you like her? And don't you dare lie to me."**

He kept quiet for a moment and then… he suddenly laughed. Sasuke growled. Itachi and Obito frowned.

"**Is this what it's all about?! For your information, yes I like her. What is wrong with that?" **Shisui glared at him.

"**No, not her. Like someone else." **Sasuke leveled up to stood face to face with him.

"**It's not like I can choose who to like or not. What the hell is wrong with liking her? I know she's your friend but you're being over protective." **Shisui never backed down his gaze on his little cousin.

Itachi, sensing that this is turning out way too serious, interrupted the two. **"Enough. Sasuke, Shisui has not done anything to Sakura. And even if he makes a move on her, it's none of your business. You can't decide for her for that matter."**

"**If I, making a decision for her on this matter would save her pain and heart ache, then I'd do so." "I'm done here and I am warning you for one last time, no funny business on Sakura." **Sasuke left and went back to his room.

_***ITACHI, SHISUI, & OBITO***_

"**What the hell is wrong with your brother?" **Shisui asked Itachi. Sasuke's actions raise curiosity among the three men.

"**Actually, I'm quite shocked too. I know they are friends. Best of friends actually but I've never seen Sasuke so over protective of her." "If he doesn't have a girlfriend, I'd think Sasuke likes Sakura."**

Shisui questioningly eyed Obito. **"You know her?"**

Obito nodded. **"I know her. She is Rin's student from grade school in Biology. Very smart girl. Rin actually thinks she has the potential to become a phenomenal doctor. She told me she remembers Sakura acing all Biology exams especially the Anatomy portion and Genetics. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are under Kakashi's tutelage during their Research class in Grade 7. The thing is, Sakura never came back for Grade 8. Turns out she left for the States and settle with her family there."**

"**There is something missing." **Itachi said. **"I know. It's like she disappeared and appeared again." **Shisui and Obito nodded in agreement.

"**So, back to you lover boy. Do you intend to pursue her?"**Obito asked Shisui.

Shisui smiled. **"I plan to."**

"**Just don't hurt her." **Obito said seriously**. "Kakashi has actually got attached to his mentees, if you'd like to know. I know this because I'm his best friend. They're a bunch of good kids. So don't hurt the princess, okay? Naruto and the gang will kill you and I won't stop them."**

Before Shisui can retort back, Itachi mentioned, **"I know he won't hurt her." "Let's grab some drinks."**Itachi stood up as Shisui and Obito followed him as he went to the bar.

As soon as they are settled with their drinks, the trio proceeded on their conversation.

"**What makes you think I won't hurt her?" **Shisui challenged Itachi.

Obito glared at Shisui. Itachi smirked. **"Because you did not do anything to her yet."**

"**What?" **Obito asked. Shisui motioned for him to continue.

"**A while ago, when you first met her. You respected her. You did not flirt with her nor play with her. I can see that for once, you are actually serious with a girl." **Itachi pointed out.

"**Women you previously met, you shamelessly flirt with them. One after another. But with Sakura, the way you stared at her, it's as if there some sense of genuine interest." **

The three remained quiet, rationalizing Itachi's words.

The silence was interrupted with Obito's phone ringing. Obito got his phone out of the pocket and answered it. It's Rin.

"**Hi, honey."**Obito talked to his wife lovingly_. "Honey, where are you? What time are you going home?",Rin spoke._

"**I'm here at Itachi's house and yeah, I'll be home in a while." **_"okay, bye." _"**Bye, honey. Love you."**

Obito finished his drinks in one shot and stood. **"Have to go guys. Rin and the kids are expecting me already." **Itachi and Shisui bid good bye.

Shisui and Itachi remained seated. **"What's your plan?" **Itachi asked.

"**I'll just see how it goes…There's a plenty of time anyway." **Shisui smirked**. "Gotta go too cousin, bye." Itachi nodded and bid good bye.**

"_No cousin, there's no more time." _Unknown to the three, Sasuke was hiding near the bar, hearing their conversation.

_***Ino & Sakura***  
><em> 

Sasuke dropped off the girls at their favorite cafe', The Cafe Luna. The two ordered their favorite drinks and settle at their favorite spot, the couch near the window.

**"Forehead, how have you been lately?" **Ino asked her friend solemnly.

Sakura just rolled her eyes at her best friend. **"Piggy, ever since I got back last year; the longest day we've not seen each other is five days. You always checked on me. I'm fine. Really..."  
><strong>  
>Ino refused to believe her friend. Ino held her friend's hand. <strong>"You know we're always here for you,right? Anything you need, anything you want, you can always count me and our friends."<strong>

Sakura gave her a small and sad smile. **"I know...you guys never make me feel alone. Thank you for that. But let's face it, sooner or later. I'll leave. It's crazy I know. It's something we have to accept."  
><strong>  
>A tear fell one both of the girls' face. Not wanting to add more drama, Ino changed the subject.<p>

**"You know, why don't we have a dinner or picnic. Just our closest friends. It's been a while since we had real fun."**Ino suggested.

**"Sure, why not? May be we can get them to help for the charity."**

**"I'll plan everything out. Hinata can take care of the food. Tenten and Temari can be in charge of the games and the boys can do the set up. Let's have it at the Ueno park near the Uchiha district."**

Sakura just nodded. "**You call Tenten and Temari. I can call Hinata. We'll take care of the food and drinks."**

**"Forehead, you're not allowed to get stressed. Leave everything to us!" **Ino exclaimed.

**"I'm sick. Not invalid, Ms. Piggy. Please don't make me feel useless..."** Sakura sighed.

The blonde girl shook her head. **"No, that's not it. You know you're not allowed to over exert yourself. I'm only worried for you."**

**"Anyway, let's go home. Mom and dad are already looking for me. My driver's picking me up. I'll drop you off." **Ino offered.

Sakura smiled gratefully**. "My driver's picking me up too. It's okay. I'll give you a call when I get home. I promise."**

**"Okay, forehead. Don't forget please." **Ino gave a cheek to cheek gesture to her friend as she bid good bye.

Sakura took out her earphones as she listens to music while waiting for the driver. A guy suddenly came up placing a chocolate mousse in front of her.

**"Excuse me, I did not order for -"** As soon as she looked up, she saw the face of someone who she didn't expect to see.

The guy gave her a warm smile. **"Hey..."**

Sakura getting over her initial shock, **"Oh hi, Shisui-san."** Sakura smiled at him.

**"Mind if I seat here?"**Shisui politely asked.

**"It's okay. Take a seat please. Ino just left. I'm just waiting for my driver."**

Shisui mischievously smiled. **"Tell your driver to not come here. I'll take you home. I just want to chat with you for a while."  
><strong>  
>Sakura politely declined, <strong>"sorry. My parents are expecting me home soon. Maybe some other time..."<br>**  
>Shisui grinned. <strong>"Some other time? Does that mean I can see you next time?"<br>**  
>Sakura blankly stared at him. Not realizing what she had said. Shisui gave her a heartily laugh. <strong>"Hey, relax. I'm just being friendly."<br>**  
>Sakura then asked, <strong>"why?"<br>"Why what?"  
>"Why are you being friendly with me?,"<strong> Sakura elaborated.  
><strong>"It is so wrong?" <strong>Shisui asked.

Sakura kept her silence for a while, contemplating on how to best rephrase her answer... Shisui pressed her further. **"Why is it that even Sasuke threatened me if I get close with you?"  
><strong>  
>Sakura stared at him disbelievingly. <strong>"what?"<strong> She can't believe it. **"What do you mean Sasuke threatened you?"  
><strong>  
>Shisui explained their conversation. Of course leaving out the part that he admitted he likes her.<p>

**"Sasuke is just like that. Over protective to all his friends."  
><strong>  
><strong>"No. I've known Sasuke's ever since he was a baby."<strong>Shisui stares at her.

**"Why do you badly want to know?"** Sakura asked with clear annoyance.

Realizing there's no point in hiding. He might as well clear things out as early as now. **"Because I like you."  
><strong>  
>Sakura stared at him as if evaluating whether he's telling the truth or not. Somehow, even her sees that way Shisui said is full of honesty and confidence.<p>

For like five minutes, they are just staring at each other. Trying to read each other's thoughts.

Sakura then spoke," **You can't like me. Find someone else."  
><strong>  
>Shisu shook his head. He's not one who will just give up without putting up a god damn fight. <strong>"Why not give me a chance?"<strong>

Sakura stood up but Shisui gently grabbed her arm. **"Wait please..." **

Sakura removed his hand on her arm and said, "**if you want what's best for you, then you will listen to me."  
><strong>  
>Shisui got confused on her statement. He doesn't understand what she said. Sakura took this chance to take her leave. <strong>"I gotta go. Bye."<strong>

Shisui went home right after in a very foul mood. No one has ever denied Uchiha Shisui. He's an Uchiha for Pete's sake. And yet he was turned down by the girl he likes. If this is some girl, he'll have her in a heartbeat. But then again he thought,_Sakura is not just any other girl. She's different and I know it. Right from the very start, I know she's special._

He closed his eyes as he drifted to sleep.

***

_**SAKURA'S PLACE**_

As soon as she arrives at home, the nurses that her mother hired for her immediately checked up on her. This routine isn't new to her.

The nurse handed her medicine. She drunk it and said, **"Thanks. But you can leave now. I'll be fine."  
><strong>  
>The nurse bowed to her and left her room.<p>

She grabbed her phone and texted her friend. **"Got home safely. I'll call Hinata tomorrow to discuss our plans."  
><strong>  
>After a few minutes, her phone started ringing. She checked who's calling her and answered it as soon as she saw that it's Ino.<p>

**"Hey pig."  
>"Forehead. Did you just got home?"<br>"Yes. I just arrived like 20 minutes ago."  
>"What took you so long?" <strong>Ino exclaimed.  
><strong>"Oh nothing."<strong> Sakura quickly replied which gave her a way. _Oh shit. I'm dead_, Sakura thought.  
><strong>"Huh! Liar. Spill forehead."<strong>Ino asked excitedly.

Sensing it's useless to lie to her friend who will eventually find out since she's the Gossip Queen, **"fine. I got held up because of Shisui."**

**"WHAT?!" **Ino's loud voice echoed through the room.

**"Oh tone down your voice Piggy. I'll go deaf."**

**"No shit,forehead. Explain. I want details now!" **

Sakura sighed and explained her encounter with the famous Uchiha. After she recalled the story, for some minutes kept quiet. **"You're not gonna say anything, Piggy? No advice or what not?"** Sakura asked. She lied down on her bed as she converse with her friend.

**"Hmmm forehead. I don't know what to say. There's the good and the bad." **Ino stated.

She found Ino's words very vague so she asked, **"care to explain?"**

**"Shisui is a famous wominizer. You know, shameless and a big time flirt. That spells trouble. Plus your situation. But on second thought, why not give it a shot. May be he's worth the try."**

**"No, Pig. We'll just hurt each other in the end. And besides, you said it. He's a womanizer. What makes you think he'll take me seriously?" "Judging by what you said, it appears that he's not worth the try."** Sakura stated. A part of her is somehow down by this thought. She doesn't know how or why but for some reason, there's that sad feeling.

**"Sakura. Listen to me very well. I'm not in the right position to judge him or what. Nobody's perfect. But what I said is based on a lot stories going around. I even saw him flirt with girls whenever Sasuke-kun would invite me out with his cousins and their girlfriends**." Ino said in all honesty.

Sakura feels that a headache is coming. She closed her eyes and calmly said, **"Let's just forget him. I'm sleepy already. I'll give you a call tomorrow as soon as I finalize plans with Hinata. Good night and thanks."**

**"Okay. Good night. I'll see you soon."**

Sakura's head suddenly feels so heavy. It feels like it weighs tons and as if somebody's repeatedly pounding her head. She's trying to calm herself down but suddenly even her breathing becomes difficult. Trying her best to reach the emergency button near her bed, she crawled on the side and with one press, an alarm can be heard.

The nurses rushed inside her room to check on her. Sakura lost consciousness.

She was brought to the hospital immediately. She was brought to the ER and after a couple of tests and analysis; she was transferred to ICU where she will be observed 24/7.

Mr. and Mrs. Haruno came rushing in as soon as one of the nurses contacted them.

**"What happened?"** Mrs. Haruno asked frantically. Mr. Haruno is trying his best to calm down his wife and himself but to no avail.

Dr. Takemura, one of Sakura's doctor, came to greet them and explained Sakura's condition. "**Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. Let's talk inside." **

Judging by the face of Dr. Takemura, they know it's not good news.

As soon as they entered Sakura's room, Dr. Takemura gave his assessment and findings on Sakura's condition.

**"Based on the results we got, the cancer cells are spreading fast again. We're very lucky that she was able to hit the alarm the very second she can't breathe. Had she been a minute late, she could have died." **Dr. Takemura sympathetically looked at the sobbing couple.

Sakura's mother is crying so hard that she can't speak. Her father just hugged his wife tightly while silently crying.

Sakura's father closed his eyes, trying to find the courage to ask the doctor the most awaited question. "**How...how long?"  
><strong>  
>Dr. Takemura didn't answer right away. Sakura's mother faced him waiting for his answer.<p>

**"The most she can have is 6 months to 1 year if she's very very lucky."** He whispered.

Mr. and Mrs. Haruno looked at him with shocked and very lost expression. **"No..."** Mrs. Haruno said as she's still in denial. **"No. You're lying!" **Mebuki and her husband cried harder as they internalize this information.

**"I'm really sorry. You know we're doing everything we can to save her. She's a good person and I want her to live also as much you want to...but there are really things that are uncontrollable."** Dr. Takemura gave friendly pat to the Harunos.

The following morning, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata came very early.  
>When they arrive at the hospital, they found Sakura's parents looking so exhausted and drained. They looked as if they never got a sleep. They saw that Sakura is still unconscious.<p>

Ino was the first one to approach them**. "Auntie! Uncle!"** Before Ino could go on, Sakura's mother hugged Ino, crying once more. It was Sakura's father who explained to them what happened even the doctor's diagnosis on how long Sakura can only live.

The four can't believe what they heard. Ino, Sasuke, and Hinata all stood emotionless. Naruto closed his eyes. He repeatedly shook his head.  
><strong>"No...no...no!"<strong> Tears fall as Naruto looks at Sakura who is deathly pale.

He went closer and hugged her. **"There's no way you can die that fast."** He hugged her tightly. Hinata was patting Naruto's back as she mourns for ill friend. Hinata held Sakura's hand and said, **" Sakura-chan... "**Hinata sobbed silently. She knows no comforting words can appease the pain and sadness they are feeling right now.

From the corner, Ino and Sasuke stood on the corner side. Ino used the wall to support her as Sasuke held her by her waist.

Everyone in the room doesn't know what to do or say. Seeing Sakura this way seems to suck all the energy.

No one bothers to say a word nor move. Hinata and Naruto moved and sat on the couch opposite to where Sakura's parents are seated. Ino and Sasuke took the middle couch.

They're all waiting for Sakura to wake up. It was almost noon when Sakura regains her consciousness.

Sakura tries to opens her eyes slowly; however she was blinded by the bright light above her.

As soon as her friends and parents saw her moving, they immediately surrounded her bed. Sasuke ran as fast as he could to tell one of the nurses that Sakura has woken up already.

When Sasuke entered the room, Sakura is fully awake already. The doctor came in second and checked her once again.

Sakura immediately wanted to know what happened after. It was the doctor who explained to her. **"Your condition is getting worse. I'm sorry...all we can do is to relieve the pain but not remove the cause of it."  
><strong>  
>Sakura refused to cry. She just nodded much to her friends and family's dismay.<p>

**"When can I go home?" **Sakura asked her doctor.

**"You can actually go home tomorrow if you will not feel any pain anymore. However, we change your medication into a higher dosage to relieve the pain."  
><strong>  
>Sakura nodded in agreement and understanding. As soon as the doctor left, Sakura looked at her friends and parents.<p>

**"I'm sorry for making you worry again."** Sakura shamefully lowered her head.

Her mother immediately hugged her. **"Honey, of course not. We can never blame you."  
><strong>  
>Her father raffled her hair like he used to when she was still young. It's his one way of saying "I love you." Somehow this gesture touch Sakura's hearts more than she realized. Tears started to fall as she helplessly cries to her parents shoulder.<p>

She then turned to her friends. One by one she hugged and thanked all them for coming and apologized for making them worry.

A day later she was released from the hospital and she tries to recover from home.

_***UCHIHA COMPANY/SHISUI'S OFFICE***_

Shisui came in early in his office as he usually does. He called in his Secretary to ask for his schedule for the day.

His Secretary came in and detailed his scheduled for the day.

**"This morning, you'll have your meeting with the CSR team to finalize the project before presenting to the board. In the afternoon, you have a meeting with the Finance department for the funding. In the evening, you have dinner with your parents, Shisui-sama..."**

**"And Sir, by the way, Ms. Watanabi Ami called at least 5 times today asking for appointment with you."**

Shisui got annoyed by this, **"tsk. Annoying. Block her number. "**

As his secretary left, Shisui quietly stared blankly. Thoughts race on his mind more specifically the pink-haired woman he just met.

With the thought of her, he smiled. Thinking about her gives him a sense of peace and calmness. Thinking about her lightens up his mood and thinking about her makes him want to go, find her and hug her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of his cousin, Itachi. **"We're supposed to have meeting."**

Shisui nodded. "**Yeah. Let's have it outside. I'm freaking bored here. I need coffee."** Itachi nooded. **"I'll call Obito, Izuna, Hikaku, and Sasuke to meet us at Café Luna."**

_*****CAFÉ LUNA*****_

The Uchiha men now gathered at the second floor of the café which was exclusively for them. However, Sasuke is nowhere to be found.

"**Itachi, where is Sasuke?"** Obito inquired.

"**I've been trying to contact him but he is not answering my calls."** Itachi frowned as he keeps on dialing his ototou's mobile number.

Izuna then mentioned, **"Hmmm… I think I saw his car near the vicinity of the Konoha Medical City Hospital."**

"**I was driving on the way here when I saw him and Ino walking to the parking. The thing is both looked so upset."**

All gave curious and wondering glances on Izuna. The Uchiha men stayed quiet with many thoughts racing in their heads.

Finally, Itachi got a hold of his brother. **"Sasuke, we're meeting at Café Luna." **

After 15 minutes, Sasuke arrived. Indeed, he looks so upset. To people not close to him, his demeanor is calm and quiet. Mostly passive. However, Itachi and his cousins know him so well and one look and they know that he is bothered and upset over something or someone.

It is not the Uchiha's nature to pry over things that don't generally concern them but everyone seems to be bothered by what they found out today. Especially Itachi.

"**I've been calling you but you were not answering. Where have you been?"** Itachi asked.

"**Sorry. I was with Ino. We were at the hospital."** Sasuke said.

"**Hospital? Are you okay? What happened?"** Obito pried.

"**No, not me or Ino. We just visited an old friend. Anyway, let's begin."** Sasuke said with finality not wanting to talk about Sakura's incident.

Despite being hungry for info, the group just let it slide.

For the next two hours, the group has been discussing and finalizing their project. So far, everyone is satisfied and now all they have to do is reconcile with the Haruno Group's proposal and seek the approval of the board.

"**Okay, so we're meeting with the team of Haruno Group for reconciliation and then present it to the board and then we can begin the implementation and execution."** Shisui explained.

If there is something he looks forward to, it is seeing Sakura again whether in work or outside. Despite what had transpired between the two of them, Shisui is determined not to give up.

Obito grinned. "**So, when are we going to meet the Haruno group?" "I'm sure you're excited."** Itachi smirked. Sasuke scowled. Izuna and Hikaku grinned.

Shisui smiled genuinely, **"Yes, I am."** Sasuke stares at Shisui. It wasn't an angry stare this time though. He is serious but there is a sense of softness in his eyes. Itachi and Obito quickly noticed this and smile. Deep down, they know now that at least there is a part in Sasuke that believes in Shisui's pure interest in his friend.

_If only Sakura can live for a little longer. She deserves all the happiness and love in the world. _Sasuke thought. Sasuke knows his cousin isn't exactly the best man out there but he knows that the way Shisui reacted to Sakura, the way his cousin demonstrated that pure and genuine interest and care for his friend is something to be treasured and something to take note of.

As a friend and a brother to Sakura, Sasuke wants her to be able to enjoy her life while she can. Yes, Sakura wants to live the remaining days of her life being the good and kind woman that she is… doing the charity works, spending time with people like her, attending group sessions. Being selfless in the most way she can. However, something crossed Sasuke's mind. This time, he wants Sakura to finally be the one to receive all those love and kindness. She has family and friends like him that love her unconditionally; but to Sasuke, it's still different to have that someone who will treasure her in the most special way the man can. It's different when you finally have that someone whom you know as your better half. He is never the romantic guy but even he, a guy like him, understands that to love and to be loved in return is one of the best feelings, if not; the greatest.

Weeks passed by and finally the long awaited meeting of the Uchiha and Haruno group is now about to happen. Executives from both companies gathered in the grandest hotel which is owned by the Uchiha clan, the Uchiha Royale International Hotel.

They occupy the most private and one of the biggest function rooms, the Ametarasu Function room. The Uchiha executives sat at the left side while the Haruno executives led by Sakura's father sat at the right.

After the exchange of greetings and pleasantries, Uchiha Shisui and Haruno Sakura, the 2 co-chairmen of this project proceeded to present to the board.

30 minutes later everyone rose from their seats and applaud the team for their wonderful presentation.

Uchiha Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke , Obito and the other Uchiha men (even the two directors who detest Shisui at first) gave Shisui a small smile showing how proud they are. Uchiha Kagami , Shisui's father gave him a tap on his shoulder while his mom hugged him which makes Shisui blushed, feeling he was treated like a child.

Sakura got hugged and congratulations from her group also but as she witnessed how Shisui blushed when his mom hugged him made her laugh a little. Unknown to her, Sasuke and the other Uchiha men saw this and smiled. OH LOVE IS IN THE AIR.

The Uchiha group likewise congratulated Sakura and her group also for their part in this project.

Mikoto hugged Sakura like a daughter. **"I missed you Sakura-chan! I haven't seen you for so long!"** Sakura smiled and said, **"I missed you Auntie Mikoto especially your cooking!" **Mikoto laughed**. "By the way this is Uchiha Kagami and Uchiha Megumi, Shisui's parents." ** Sakura bowed respectfully to the two as a sign of respect. **"Pleased to meet you, Uchiha-san."**

Kagumi and Megumi gave her a very warming smile, **"No need to be so formal Sakura. Call me Uncle and my wife, Auntie. We are glad that you and Shisui were able to work this project out." **

"**It wasn't hard to work this out actually since Shisui and his team is very much interested and enthusiastic about this project. All gave their best effort."** Sakura spoke with all honesty.

"**I'm really glad to hear that."** Shisui's parents gave Sakura a hug as they are very happy with this information. At first, they thought that Shisui only do this out of duty to the company, but as Sakura mentioned how Shisui passionately put his time and effort into this project, Shisui's parents felt a sense of pride and relief that their son, despite being the naughty guy he is; has a big and golden heart.

Not far from Sakura, Shisui was conversing with Sakura's parents and other directors. From where he is standing, Shisui could see that Sakura was talking to his parents and it seems that they are having a light conversation. He smiled as he sees the warm affection between Sakura and his parents. It seems that Sakura has already won the hearts of his parents and that is very much important to him, especially for someone whom he would want to bring into his family.

Sakura's parents observant as they are also, never fail to miss how the young Uchiha Shisui looks at their daughter. Indeed, he is in love. It's heartbreaking for the Harunos to see situations like this. They know their daughter has so much potential and should have a great life ahead but sad to say, she was crippled with sickness.

Haruno Mebuki and her husband, Haruno Kizashi looked upset once more and this goes unnoticed by Shisui. Sakura's mother looks at Shisui but just smiled at him. Finding the courage to ask, Shisui asked the couple politely, **"Is there something wrong, Haruno-san?"**

Mebuki didn't answer but Kizashi did. **"No, nothing's wrong. And just call me Kizashi…"** Kizashi smiled lightly at Shisui but it was obvious he was lying. It was obvious that they are hurting. Shisui thought. His gut tells him that it has something to do with their daughter, Sakura. And he is determined to find out.

Excusing himself, he joined his parents and relatives. As soon as Sakura saw him coming near, she excused herself to go back to her parents. Before she could leave however, Shisui called her out. She has no choice but to stay. _Great._ Sakura thought. A moment with the guy she's determined to keep out of her life.

Over the past few weeks they were working together, Sakura has decided to keep everything professional as it can be. However, that's exactly the opposite of what Shisui has been doing. He made advances and he never gave up despite her turning him down. And for some reason, she knows that he doesn't plan on giving up so soon. She'll be lying if she says she doesn't find him attractive. Hell, he's one godly and uberly, insanely sexy and handsome Uchiha. But what she finds the most attractive thing about him is his winning personality. There was never a boring or dull moment with him. He has a very contaminating yet pleasing personality. His sense of humor, his witty comments and remarks, and his smile…that smile that can crawl down to the bottom of your heart and soul.

If she would be honest to herself again, to Sakura, if only she has no damn sickness, she might actually give him a chance. _It would hurt him more if you fall for him and leave him._ Sakura painfully reminded herself.

Deep down, she knows that she would miss him. His jokes, his smiles, his sweetness, and even his crazy antics… She's not naïve on where is her feelings going but she will try best to keep control of the situation. _Yep, that's it. Stay as friend and business partners. Nothing more, nothing less. _ Sakura determinedly decided.

Breaking her thoughts, Shisui called her again **"Sakura! Are you okay?"**

Sakura lightly smiled, **"Yes, I am. Sorry, just got some thoughts."**

Shisui's heart beats fast every time she would smile at him. Before meeting Sakura, he thought that those corny novels and sappy love stories where couples are so love-struck with one another are stupid and boring. But when he met Sakura, he now knew it was possible. He appears calm and collected but in his thoughts, he's actually self-conscious and careful that nothing would go wrong – in his words and actions.

"**I see. Anyway, we plan on going to Infinite Tsukiyomi down stairs. Wanna come?"** Shisui is quietly praying that she would say yes.

She was about to say NO but there was a Kami intervention; in the form of Sasuke.

"**Yes, think of it as victory party for our whole team. I invited Ino to come over." **Sasuke convinced her.

Sakura actually raised a curious glance on Sasuke but then decided that perhaps, a little celebration won't hurt. She sighed, **"Okay. I will."**

Shisui gave her a million watt smile much to her amusement. **"GREAT! I promise you won't regret it!"**

"**Jaa! Let's head off."** Shisui held her hand as they exit the function room. Shocked, Sakura didn't get the chance to react immediately. Her mind tells her to remove her hand but her heart tells her to just let it be. Holding hand in hand won't kill her right?

As soon as Sakura realizes that they will go to the biggest and most posh club and bar in the whole Konoha, she immediately backed out.

"**Wait"** Sakura blurted out before entering the Infinite Tsukiyomi.

Sasuke and Shisui halted. "**I don't want to go clubbing."** _Great. What a fucking lame excuse._ Sakura thought.

Understanding Sakura's situation, Sasuke assured her that she will be fine and protected. **"Don't worry. We will be staying at the VIP lounge. The noise from the main bar cannot be heard from there."**

Knowing that Shisui would want clarification anyway, she explained,** "I hate noise. I easily get migraine." **_Good excuse. It is reasonable and justifiable._ Sakura thought, feeling contented with her excuse. Well actually, it's not an excuse. It's a fact that she will get migraine from noise.

Shisui accepted her statement but something really tells him that there is a missing link. Not wanting to spoil the night with unconfirmed thoughts, he just nodded and guided her to the VIP loung. Still, he hasn't let go of her hand and what makes him happy is that she never bothered to fight it. He was expecting that Sakura would react differently on his action. _It's perfect match. _ He thought.

As soon as they entered, they already saw Obito, Izuna, Hikaku, Ino, and Itachi in the VIP lounge. The guys and Ino who saw Shisui and Sakura entering the area holding hands all smiled. Ino quickly greeted the arriving party and grabbed Sakura. The two girls talked at the farthest corner of the room so the guys will not hear them.

"**Forehead. You owe me a big explanation."** Ino grined mischievously.

Sakura rolled her eyes but she is blushing. "That is nothing."

"**Right. Who are you kidding forehead?"** Ino teased her as she sips her margarita.

"**Since you don't drink, I'll drink for you. CHEERS FOR HAVING A LOVE LIFE!" **

Sakura just laughed but deep inside, she actually feels sad. _Dear God. Please don't play a cruel joke on me._ Sakura prayed for.

Obito then called the two girls. **"Ladies. Join us here!" "Drinks are all on me!"**

The two went to their respective seats. Of course, Ino sat beside Sasuke while Sakura sat in between Ino and Shisui.

"**Anything you want sweetheart**?" Shisui asked Sakura.

"**Sweet heart my ass. I just want water."** Sakura jokingly said. Itachi and Sasuke smirked while the rest openly laughed.

"**What? Water? We are here to celebrate!" **Shisui offered her a bottle of Vodka cruiser.

Ino is quick with the rescue. **"She is actually allergic to alcohol that's why she never drinks alcohol or even wine."**

Sakura nodded and gave a thankful glance to Ino to which her best friend easily understood.

"**I see… There are so many things about you that I want to know."** Shisui said.

"**If you want to know, all you have to do is ask."** Sakura said. Shisui will remember that.

Hours passed and it was already 10 in the evening. The group already called it quits and decided to go home as they will be busy again tomorrow. Shisui volunteered to take Sakura home to which she did not protest anymore.

While on their way down, Shisui held Sakura's hand once more and again, she did not fight it. Sakura could not deny herself with the sense of warmth, belongingness, and security that Shisui's touch provides.

It was supposed to be a great night. However, while in the lobby waiting for the valet to bring Shisui's car in front, a girl with long purple hair embraced Shisui.

"**Hi babe! I missed you!"** Watanabi Ami attempted to kiss Shisui but she was pushed by Shisui immediately.

"**Get off from me." **Shisui glared at her.

"**Oh come on. Didn't you miss me?"** Ami shamelessly flirted despite being turned down in front of other people.

"**Nope. And I told you, stay away from me."** Shisui firmly stated.

Losing her patience, Ami then glared at Shisui then turned to Sakura. **"Is she your new toy?" **

"**You'll dispose her after tonight right?"** She mockingly said in front of Sakura's face.

Sakura wasn't exactly the most patient woman. She may succumb to an inevitable death but she will never bow down to a low life bitch like Watanabi Ami.

Before Shisui could say anything, Sakura answered back. **"Excuse me, unlike you. I'm not a low life bitch slash gold digger and leech!"**

Everyone's attention is on the love triangle. Angrily, Ami raised her hand to slap Sakura but Shisui quickly blocked it. **"HURT HER AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL HAVE YOUR PLACE IN JAIL AND IN HELL." **Shisui said utmost despise and coldness he could muster.

All stopped and cowered as they saw Uchiha Shisui very very mad. Generally, Uchiha Shisui is a very patient man. He doesn't shout nor get mad without a just cause. However, it's different when someone special and important to him gets hurt. He wouldn't think twice in defending his friends and loved ones.

Watanabi Ami couldn't find the courage to speak. To say that she was shocked and scared is an understatement.

Meanwhile, Shisui over protectively wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder. Sensing it's not best to stay here any longer, he led Sakura over to his car, but before they permanently leave the hotel; he faced Ami one more time and warned her, **"One wrong move, Ami. You're dead. You're banned here in this hotel. Now, leave."** Ami hurriedly left the hotel in fear and in shame of what happened.

Shisui looked at the security guard standing near and the door and said**, "Make sure she will never ever enter this premises ever again."** The guard just bowed in compliance to his order.

_***SHISUI & SAKURA***_

Shisui was driving quietly while on their way to Sakura's house. Not used to a quiet Shisui, Sakura decided to break the deafening silence.

"**Uhh…Thank you for defending me earlier."** Sakura looked at him.

Still focusing on the road, Shisui momentarily glanced and smiled at her**. "No need to thank you. You got harassed because of me. So, it's just right to defend you."**

"**Still… thank you."** Sakura gave him a heartwarming smile.

After a few minutes, they arrived at Sakura's mansion. They got out of the car and he escorted Sakura in front of their huge door.

Standing and facing one another, Sakura thanked him again. **"Thank you again, Shisui. For everything. I had fun tonight." **

"**Again, no need to thank me. Anything for you…Good night.**" Shisui gave her a short but very meaningful hug before he left.

"**Good night too."** Sakura still stood by the door as she watches Shisui get into his car and speed off.

Sakura went in as soon as Shisui left. As she entered her home, she found her parents waiting for her in the living room.

"**Mom…Dad… why are you still up?"** Sakura asked.

Her parents just looked at her intently. Sensing that this would be one serious conversation, she sat down and waited for her parents to bombard her with questions.

It was Mebuki who spoke first. "**We were waiting for you. I know you are not naïve and you know where this conversation is going."**

Sakura sighed and nodded. **"It's about Shisui, isn't it?" "I just wanted you to know that I haven't forgotten what I have and what I'm into. So no need to get alarmed."**

Mebuki exhaled heavily. **"That's not it, honey." "If you like him, then go for him."** His father smiled at her, obviously approving what her mother has just said.

Sakura looked at her parents as if they have grown extra heads. **"What are you talking about?" **

She then shook her head and said, **"There's no way that would happen."** Sakura was about to stand up when her father said, **"Listen well and carefully, Sakura."**

She sat down once more and listened intently to her parents. This time it's her father who spoke**. "You always say that you want to live the rest of your life with no regrets. That you always dream to live your life to the fullest so that you will never have to be sad over doing something that you should you have done but here you are, life is giving you one of the best presents it could give and yet your turning it down."**

"**Sweetheart, this kind of gift can only be found once in your lifetime so don't waste it."** Her parents looked at her with so much hope in their eyes, hoping that she would get what they mean.

Sakura scoffed sarcastically. She never meant to be rude to her parents but there is so much emotion in her right now. She was trying hard to fight her tears but she failed miserably. **"Don't you think I want to give it a shot? But this is fucking stupid." "I'm just gonna hurt him and he will hate me."** Sakura cried.

"**What makes you think that he will stay with me if he finds out about my condition?" "I am so close to letting him in but every single day, I remind myself that this will be unfair to him." **

Sakura's parents hugged her tight. Even them, they feel so much pain and regret that they cannot do anything for their daughter. **"I don't wanna hurt him. I think I like him…"**

Sakura's tears keep on falling and her parents could only watch their daughter helplessly.

Her mother wiped off the tears on her face and said, **"Sakura, remember this. The person who is meant for you will care for you and will love you unconditionally. For better or for worse…In sickness and in health and even in death you'll never part…"**

Sakura looked at her mom's eyes appreciatively, absorbing and rationalizing what she said. Her father then continued,** "In the end, it's not how long you have been together nor how much time you spent; but what matters most is how you spent your time and how much love you have shown to one another." **

Sakura nodded and excused herself to go to her room and rest. She's been thinking over and over what her parents said and every time she thinks about it, Shisui always end up in her thoughts.

_To be continued…_

_R& R please. :D_


End file.
